From The Ashes
by KlassyMarie
Summary: Jean's last moments, from her point of view. A short oneshot. Mainly about Jean, some Jott EDITED


Summary: Jean's last moments, from her POV

A/N: You'll only get this if you watched the movie "X-Men 2: X-Men United"

I'm not sure if this has been done before, or not, but I haven't read anything on it, so... I was bored, so I decided to write something on Jean. I actually thought of it after reading Minisinoo's fic called 'Bitch' I wanted to write a fic from Jean's POV this isn't as good, though. Just something I did in, like, fifteen minutes. It's short, but I think it's pretty good.

* * *

_Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single celled organism, into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years, but every few hundred millenia ... Evolution leaps forward._

* * *

I heard everyone panicking. I wanted to help, but what could I do?

I felt something take over me. It must have been how people felt when The Professor took control over people's minds. It was like something was pushing me out of control of my own body. Forcing me into the depths of my mind.

I had no idea what was happening, or why this was happening. No idea, and no way of stopping it. It was like Nightcrawler described when Stryker was controlling him, I could see everything around me, but I couldn't stop it.

Forcing myself into control, I looked around, and my breathing sharpened. I tried to speak up, to ask for help, or even send The Professor a telepathic message. I couldn't. It was forcing me under again.

It kept whispering to me. It would save my friends, if I just let it take over. A part of me wanted not to, but a larger part knew I had to.

I could feel the pain in my leg, as whatever controlled me limped off the jet. Whatever it was promised I would feel no pain from what I knew was to come. Everything would be okay, it whispered. It was a part of me, and it was ready to come out, and I was ready to let it out. I was ready to be controlled by it, it whispered.

It was strangely comforting. It's whispers. I could always feel it inside me. Now I was inside it. I was now the being deep inside it's body. What used to be my body.

I knew what it was planning. It was much stronger than me, but I had to say goodbye to Scott. I used every bit of my strength to get a link. I did I took over the Professor's mind. I had to say goodbye. He had to hear me one last time, even if it wasn't my voice he was hearing. I didn't want to say goodbye, but it wasn't my choice any more. I just loved him so much.

"I know what I'm doing." I told him. "This is the only way."

"Jean" Scott's voice was so sad, so heart broken. I wanted to cry, but it wouldn't let me. "Listen to me ... Don't do this." He pleaded with me. He loved me.

"Goodbye." I whispered. The words were bitter in my mouth, but I had to say it.

I remembered all of the people in the jet. All the people I loved. The students. Especially Rogue. She'd been like the daughter I would never have. Ororo, my best friend, my sister. Kurt, I'd just barely met him, but I took an instant liking to the man. There was Logan. If it weren't for Scott ... The Professor, that man was like my father. Then there was Scott. Oh how I loved him, I couldn't stand the thought of being without him.

Don't worry, it whispered. Don't worry.

I tried to send a message into the minds on the jet, but failed.

I felt such power, I looked through what used to be my eyes. I was glowing, like fire. The being, it let go over the jet, and let it fly. Then it let go of the water, and let it come crashing down on us.

The water was so powerful, I knew I wouldn't drown. The pressure was going to kill me, I felt my bones breaking, and my limbs ripping off. I was scared, more so than before. I didn't want to die.

"Don't worry" It whispered. "Like a Phoenix, we will be reborn, and rise from the ashes."

* * *

_Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single celled organism, into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years, but every few hundred millenia ... Evolution leaps forward._

* * *

Good, Bad, Okay? RR and tell me! 


End file.
